Caramel Macchiato
by Bliblou
Summary: Ou mémoire d'un serpentard amoureux.OS HPDM Je t’aime. Et je suis heureux chaque jour à tes côtés. Que ce soit quand on fait l’amour, qu’on se dispute, qu’on s’emmerde, ou qu’on papote, qu’on mange, qu’on se lave, qu’on fasse les courses et tout le reste.


* * *

**Caramel Macchiato**

_Ou Mémoire d'un Serpentard amoureux_

Il me restait maintenant très peu de temps, et je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'avais réussi à terminer mes valises, mais le fait était là. Mes bagages étaient fin prêt, l'appartement rangé de fond en comble et le chat dans sa petite boite tenu entre mes bras.

« Malfoy, t'es prêt ?' »

Avec soulagement je répondis enfin un 'oui' ennuyé et mon chauffeur –je souriais doucement en l'observant, ses cheveux roux frôlant ses joues rougit par le mécontentement alors qu'il me lançait un regard noir.- attrapa une de mes deux valises et la descendit rapidement, s'emparant ensuite de mon chat que je récupérais une fois en bas.

« Alors motives toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Weasley… Finalement toujours aussi…Toujours aussi…Weasley.

Je lui lançais un sourire 'made in Malfoy company' et grimpait dans la voiture à ses côtés.

« N'as-tu donc aucune patience ? » Demandais-je alors qu'il démarrait impatiemment.

« Pas vraiment pour toi chéri. » Me répondit-il et je lui envoyais un regard noir.

« Tu m'énerves. » Je fis la moue – que je savais irrésistible, on est Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas – et croisais les bras.

« Je quoi ? Où suis-je donc Malfoy ? Tu crois que mon but premier le matin est de faire tout ce que Malfoy veut ? Hermione m'a réveillé à 7h du mat' parce que 'ce pauvre Draco a tellement besoin d'aide pour se rendre à l'aéroport, sois gentil mon cœur et va l'aider' et comme je suis bien trop gentil avec elle, je suis là. Alors Malfoy, ne sois pas trop péteux. Tu n'es pas le roi de mon monde.'

« Zen roudoudou, je te remercies sincèrement, je suis juste extrêmement énervé –même si j'ai une grande maîtrise de moi-même et que ça ne se voit pas – alors…bien, excuses moi. ».

« Ca fait rien mon p'tit héros, je fais ça avec plaisir en réalité. Te voir quitter le pays est pour moi très sympathique, bonne journée en perspective. »

« Enfoiré. »

Je laissais échapper un rire gai et vis avec plaisir un sourire se former à son tour sur ses lèvres.

« Sérieusement Malfoy, j'espère qu'enfin tout se passera bien pour toi, ou simplement vraiment mieux que maintenant. »

« Sérieusement Weasley, tu es un mec bien. »

Et il ri enfin, ses mains fermement accrochées au volant de sa petite peugeot 206, ces pommettes pleines de tâches de son rougissant adorablement –on est gay ou on ne l'est pas. - - Et sérieusement, malgré la couleur de cheveux, Weasley est un spécimen masculin très intéressant. – et ses belles petites dents blanches apparaissant, ses lèvres s'étirant largement.

Je souris encore plus en profitant de ce rire si rare, et l'observait plus attentivement, ses traits se relâchant lentement pour retrouver leur côté un peu triste et mélancolique de tous les jours.

La guerre avait piétiné habilement toute une partie de cette grande famille qu'était les Weasley.

Pauvre petite Ginny, pauvre parent, pauvre Percy, malgré que celui-ci était fortement louche pendant la guerre.

Cette famille n'en a pas moins été décimé et éparpillé aux quatre coins de l'Europe.

Charlie, totalement expatrié en Roumanie avec ces chers Dragon et Bill, défiguré, habitant en France au côté de Fleur.

-Je remerciais à cette époque, chaque jour en pensée Fred et Georges pour leur présence au côté de leur petit frère. -

Il n'était plus qu'entre eux –nous n'étions plus qu'entre nous- , petit cercle fermé d'anciens combattants, tentant de se souvenir du temps d'avant.

Lorsque nous étions tous encore un peu insouciant, lorsque Poudlard était quotidiennement envahit d'élèves – car même si l'école avait depuis 1 ans rouverts ses portes, les élèves ne s'y pressaient pas, de peur qu'elle n'engendre encore un mage noir.- et lorsque Harry, simplement, était encore à ses côtés.

Potter… Où était-il ce sauveur de l'humanité pour lequel on fermait chaque année toutes les boutiques, pour lequel on dansait chaque année une journée entière, on buvait, on riait, on fêtait, cette victoire tant attendu.

Journées sordides pour les vrais combattants. Mais journée attendu pour tous les lâches qui avaient attendu la fin de la guerre bien caché dans leurs maisons pendant que des adolescents même pas sorti de l'école se battait contre des mangemorts et des créatures bien pire encore.

-Je dramatise un peu, mais c'est pour bien faire ressortir le côté empli de lâcheté de ses individus abjects.-

Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne se demandaient pourquoi Harry Potter, leur sauveur, avait disparu ?

Parce qu'il avait disparu. Il n'était même pas mort. -_J'aime le même_.-

Je le savais, parce que c'est moi qui l'ais sauvé –oui oui, réellement, je le dis très modestement, j'ai sauvé le sauveur. C'est une croix à portée comme une autre. –

Bref, tout ça pour expliquer que Weasley avait du mal à tenir, il en avait trop vu, et un petit Gryffondor pleins de courage et de gaieté ne se remets pas facilement de tout le désastre d'une guerre suintant les arts sombres, la chaire fraîchement torturé et les cadavres un peu partout. – Pas que j'étais moins choqué, j'en fais encore des cauchemars, mais j'aurais la prétention, et peut être devrait-ce être de la tristesse, d'avouer que j'y étais déjà un peu habitué. Soit, rien qu'un peu, mais je m'y attendais un peu plus que ce petit cœur tout pure et rayonnant.-

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport dans un silence agréable. Je savais Ronald concentré sur la route pour s'éviter de trop penser et je m'autorisais de nouveau un sourire un peu triste.

Il gara la voiture sur une des places du parking extérieur puis se tourna vers moi.

« Ok, tu veux que je t'accompagnes à l'intérieur ? »

« Nan, poussin, je n'aime pas les Au revoir...» Il me fixa un instant et sourit doucement, ses mains sur son volant. « J'espère avoir des nouvelles de toi rapidement. »

« Aussi vite que possible Ron, promis. »

Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre, et il tendit finalement, un peu gêner son bras vers moi.

« Allez viens là copain, c'est trop triste. » Il me tint quelques instants entre ses bras et je savais que ça l'était, triste, pour lui comme pour moi. Mais il était encore plus difficile pour lui de voir de nouveau une personne 'le quitter' -Et cela m'attristait vraiment beaucoup de devoir le lâcher comme cela, mais malgré mon statut –non confirmé- de sauveur du sauveur, mon nom était si mal vue que j'étais rejeter de partout et j'avais déjà essuyer plusieurs mauvais traitement de la part de fanatique de 'la paix' et de 'la lutte contre les méchant pas beau mangemort'. Il était définitivement préférable que je parte.-

« Allez Weasley, mon lapin, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, on se reverra, vous viendrez passer les vacances avec ta femme et tes gosses dans la magnifique demeure que j'aurais acquise à Vienne, et je vous ferais loger dans la petite maison à côté de la piscine.. »

-Rappelons que je partais presque sans rien. La Fortune des Malfoy ayant été réduite à néant par le nouveau ministre de la Magie. - -Dont nous ignorions tout, puisque nous vivions plutôt loin du monde magique-

Il me sourit –encore de ce petit sourire qui me pinçait mon pauvre cœur meurtri – et acquiesça vivement.

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir Draco. »

On resta là, comme des cons, à se fixer encore quelques secondes, avant que je prennes enfin une grande inspiration et que j'accroche la poignée de ma porte, et l'ouvre, sortant rapidement emportant 'ma boite à chat'. Il sortit à son tour et me ramena un chariot dans lequel nous calâmes mes valises – et le chat- et après un dernier regard je m'éloignais de la voiture sans me retourner, et l'entendait tout de même démarrer et partir rapidement.

Je crois que si je n'avais pas appris, par cette vieille peau de Trelawney, que j'étais destiné à mourir dans mon lit, j'aurais fait une crise d'angoisse terrible dans cette carlingue effrayante que les moldus osent dire sécuriser. – Et celui qui dira que j'étais malgré tout vert de trouille ment, un Malfoy ne verdit pas. –

Bref, j'ai cru que Trelawney s'était planté – Mais nous avions tous appris à lui faire un peu confiance pendant la guerre, certains de ses conseils s'avérant réellement utiles, vitales même. – donc respirant un bon coup j'ai passer ce voyage légèrement chahuté avec un calme Malfoyien…-si si, c'est vrai.-

Je mettais cependant avec plaisir –soulagement- enfin pied à terre, mon chat sous le bras, et suivait mine de rien les quelques moldus s'agitant rapidement et suivant un parcours qu'ils semblaient maîtriser comme leurs poches – j'appris plus tard qu'il suivait simplement les flèches. Mais Hermione ne m'avait pas préciser qu'il fallait suivre des flèches, ni lesquelles suivre d'ailleurs, alors comment aurais-je bien pu savoir où je devais aller une fois descendu de cette boîte de conserve. –

Cette filature improvisé me mena dans un grand hall éclairé et les gens s'agglutinaient déjà devant un 'truc noir en vermicelle roulant' attendant patiemment ce que je devinais être nos valises.

En y réfléchissant après coups, nous –mon chat et moi- n'avons pas du mettre plus d'une heure pour quitter ce lieu abominable rempli de moldus, qui rendraient dingue n'importe quelle être humain a tendance agoraphobe, mais j'étais éreinté quand enfin je posais mes valises dans mon petit studio aménagé –Merlin et Dumbledore merci – que j'avais réussi à acheter avec les faibles économies –d'un point de vue Malfoyien- qu'il me restait, dans le centre de Vienne.

Quel bonheur d'être chez soi. Mon petit chat visitait déjà gaiement l'appartement, se roulant, se pelotant partout, sur le gros tapis crème reposant sur un parquet sombre, ou sur les fauteuils d'un doux cuir bordeaux faisant face à une cheminée en bois.

Derrière les fauteuils, à deux pas humains –oui, parce que ça pourrait être deux pas d'Hagrid- s'ouvrait une belle porte vitrée qui donnait sur une chambre éclairée, un futon double trônant au centre de la pièce. Et sur le côté, face à une grande fenêtre entouré de lourd rideaux beige devant laquelle grandissait une magnifique plante verte que je ne nommais pas – c'était un bananier- était dressé un petit bureau avec une bibliothèque d'angle tout à fait charmante, rappelant celle qui prenait tout un pan de mur dans le salon.

A la droite du lit s'ouvrait une petite porte donnant sur une salle de bain avec douche, évier et toilette, entièrement carrelé de petits carreaux bleu turquoises et plus foncés, formant une superbe mosaïque.

J'étais on ne peut plus ravie.

Restait la cuisine, qui était américaine, donc donnait sur le salon. Il suffisait que j'installe une petite table en les fauteuils et la cheminée et je pourrais manger là, plutôt que sur le bar de la cuisine.

Tout était parfait. –Et je m'étais fait la réflexion que l'on pouvait finalement obtenir des choses magnifiques avec très peu d'argent.- _-Très peu d'argent d'un point de vue Malfoyien_.- -Toi, sors de mon mémoire.- _- Gningnin.-._

Bref, je me sentais chez moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le soir même, après que ma chouette m'ait rejoint –elle avait été lâcher par Hermione après mon départ.- j'écrivais une lettre enflammé à Weasley et Granger – Mme Weasley- pour leur dire tout le plaisir que j'avais ici, que le lendemain serait consacrer à la recherche d'un emploi et à la visite de la ville –que je connaissais déjà mais côté sorcier presque essentiellement- qu'ils me manquaient, eux et les poussins et que j'espérais les accueillir bientôt dans mon humble demeure –même si l'appart était quand même plutôt nain.-

Et c'est heureux et apaisé –et épuisé- que je me couchais ce soir là, empêtré avec joie dans mes couettes et coussins, le miaou lover contre mon dos, et les cheveux déjà tout en pétard.

Vienne est une ville magnifique. Qui ne connaît pas Vienne manque, et de loin, la plus belle architecture du monde. –J'ai une préférence marquée pour Vienne, par rapport à Paris. –

Je me baladais toute la journée dans chaque recoin de la ville, le nez tantôt plongé dans mon guide spécial 'sorcier perdu chez les moldus' tantôt le nez en l'air,- mes petites lunettes fines glissant et remontant au gré de mes mouvements rapides- admirant, avec exaltation, les monuments, peintures, sculptures envahissant la ville.

J'en oubliais tout. Le boulot, le manger du chat, le manger de moi, les courses pour la maison que je devais faire.

Tout.

J'avais à peine sur moi de quoi m'offrir un café, peut être un petit peu plus. Et c'est avec un contentement extrême, que j'entrais dans un petit café à l'air très sympathique, un gros logo vert me rappelant toujours Serpentard, peint ou coller je ne savais pas, sur chaque vitrine de l'endroit.

L'intérieur était aussi agréable qu'il avait l'air de l'extérieur. Les couleurs prune et beige me rappelant mon appartement et les légères touches de verts me murmurant qu'il fallait que j'en ajoute à la décoration de chez moi.

J'apercevais rapidement une petite queue devant un grand comptoir ou des serveurs s'activaient et vint m'incruster derrière les autres.

Je me mis à sourire comme un demeuré en m'apercevant du ridicule de la situation.

J'étais à Vienne, capital du chocolat viennois, de tout un tas de pâtisserie délicieuse…

Mais non, mon orgueil n'a d'égal que ma fidélité et lorsque j'avais aperçu ce logo, ce cher logo, je n'avais pas pu résister.

Le starbucks coffe.

Comment résister à ces immenses fauteuils, à ces petites pâtisseries savoureuses –tout est relatif- et ce si délicieux café caramel macchiato, mon favoris ? –Le favoris de monsieur Malfoy aurait-on du l'appeler-

Je salivais déjà à l'idée de tremper mes lèvres dans cette mousse onctueuse recouverte généreusement de caramel –précisons que je n'avais rien avalé de la journée.- et c'est avec bonheur que j'atteignais le serveur, -ou plutôt sa caisse, parce que lui n'était pas en vue-, j'attendais quelques instants et m'apprêtais à faire claquer ma voix quand quelqu'un arriva enfin par ma droite.

La tête baissée il rangea quelques pièces dans la caisse et releva la tête.

« Hi, Was kann ich…. »

J'en aurais lâcher mon guide spécial 'sorcier perdu chez les moldus'. –camoufler en un guide touristique lambda. 'Vienne pour les nuls.'-

« Putain de merde. » Avais-je laisser échapper après quelques secondes de silence bouche-bée.

Puis je me reprenais. Encore un peu plus.

« Toi ! » Avais-je presque hurler en tendant un doigt vers lui. « Toi bordel ! C'est toi ! »

Et lui me regardait avec un air mi-catastropher mi-bovin connard ! sans rien répondre à mes accusations hystériques - Je t'emmerdes- qui résonnaient maintenant dans le silence de la boutique.

-Un Malfoy ne se fait pas remarquer par esclandre dans un lieu public. –

Mon satan de père devait se retourner dans sa tombe _-Je dirais qu'il devait même y faire des sauts périeux.-_

J'étais tellement abasourdi – et quelque part bouleversé- que je ne pensais même plus que nous étions dans un endroit public, et encore moins moldus. J'aurais pu me mettre à déblatérer un monceau de choses ultra secrète sur notre monde sans même m'en rendre compte, mais heureusement pour ma tête, il était rapidement passer par devant le comptoir et m'entraînait dehors alors que je continuais à m'époumoner en lui hurlant dessus.

« Comment as-tu oser te tirer comme ça espèce de misérable petit Gryffondor de merde ! » -En gros, c'était de ce genre là.-

Je continuais à hurler en dehors de la boutique, lui ne sachant que faire et regardant un peu partout 'REGARDES MOI QUAND JE TE PARLES !', se rapetissant un peu plus à chacun de mes mots cinglants

–et blessant, fatalement- et fermant et rouvrant la bouche dans quelques tentatives de prendre la parole.

Je ne le laissais pourtant pas la prendre, la parole. Il m'avait manqué pendant deux ans, il pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes que je lui dégage toute ma colère à la tête.

Et alors je m'arrêtais d'un coup, essoufflé, et marmonnait vaguement blessé, vaguement perdu un « pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » vaguement mélancolique et triste, un peu vaguement aussi comme l'aurait fait Weasley, dont j'avais d'ailleurs l'impression d'avoir piquer le sketch.

Je lui avais alors lancé un vague coup d'œil incertain et il m'avait lui regarder avec ces grands yeux de jade rempli de larmes, avant de se pencher doucement vers moi –et je cru un instant qu'il comptait m'embrasser- et de me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

Puis il se redressa vivement et passa, l'air honteux, vexé, apeuré, une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? » Ma voix, qui ressemblait alors plus à un vague croassement le rendit encore un peu plus mal à l'aise si c'était possible, il murmura un faible 'je suis désolé' – et je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était pour ce qu'il avait fait ou pour ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer- et alors je m'énervais.

« Tu as disparu, abandonné ta famille, tes amis, les gens qui comptaient sur toi, qui avaient souffert avec toi…pour ça ? » Je me souviens que ma voix me fit frissonner violemment, car j'avais cru un instant que mon père était de nouveau là. Mais il se trouvait que c'était bien ma voix, sombrement assourdi par le mécontentement.

« J'avais honte. » Me répondit-il d'une voix misérable –qui me retournait l'estomac malgré tout-

« Je suis désolé Draco, vraiment, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement, mais j'ai paniqué. Je ne pouvais pas faire face aux acclamations de gloire, à toutes ces conneries, alors que… »

« Alors que ? » M'impatientais-je quand même ému par son air désespéré.

« Alors que je ne suis plus rien. »

Je soupirais –je m'y attendais- et lui prit les mains.

« Viens donc chez moi Potter, on va régler cette histoire de ''je ne suis plus rien, je ne sers plus à rien, je suis juste rien du tout maintenant puisque j'ai tout fait et le destin a si méchamment terminé de jouer avec moi que j'ai fuit tout le monde parce que j'avais tellement honte…etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…' » A ma grande stupéfaction personnelle, je ne déblatérais pas cela d'une voix sarcastique mais simplement concerné et triste. –La guerre change vraiment les gens- « Allez Potter, acceptes, il est plus que temps que tu nous revienne tu crois pas ? »

Il me regarda interloqué et je compris mon erreur.

« Tu manques énormément à monsieur et madame Weasley et leur deux chers enfants. » Je précisais d'une voix moqueuse pour me rattraper, et lui écarquillait les yeux.

« Hermione et Ron ?... »

« Sont marié et ont deux adorables jumeaux de deux ans. Gabriel et Cara. Tu es le parrain de Gabriel. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu rentres avec nous, un enfant a besoin de stabilité et donc doit connaître son parrain. » J'inventais rapidement cette excuse –qui je le savais, ne contribuerais pas à grand-chose dans les choix du sauveur- et il hocha doucement la tête en marmonnant un 'd'accord' presque inaudible.

Je le conduisais jusqu'à chez moi, _-très belle appartement en passant-_ et l'installais gentiment dans un de mes fauteuils, -mon chat bondissant affectueusement sur ses cuisses- et lui servais un verre de Whisky déjà présent dans le bar que j'avais pris soin de faire remplir avant mon arrivée.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione…Enfin à part le fait qu'ils sont marié ? » Me demanda t-il un peu gêner de se trouver là, chez moi, alors que nous n'avions jamais, même pendant la guerre, été vraiment très ami.

« C'est Weasley qui m'a conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport, je les vois très souvent Potter. Je suis même… »Je plissais les yeux en menant mon verre à ma bouche et avalait une gorgée, « un de leurs amis le plus proche. »

Il acquiesça, même pas impressionné –ce qui était quelque part un peu vexant – et sembla se ratatiner.

« Mais ils ne t'ont pas remplacé Potter, et même si Hermione s'en remet plutôt bien, son pragmatisme agaçant prenant le pas sur la tristesse, Ron lui, a beaucoup plus de mal. Sachant tout ce qu'il a perdu pendant la guerre, te voir disparaître sans donner de signe de vie n'est pas facile pour lui. »

Il avala une grande gorgée de Whisky et je sentais qu'il était bouleversé.

« C'est tellement étrange. Je me sens tellement…Tellement. » Il avait relever des yeux pleins de larmes sur moi. « Tellement insignifiant maintenant. Tellement indigne. Je…J'ai tué le méchant pas beau, ce pourquoi je suis né, et maintenant ? Maintenant, il ne me reste rien. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, que je n'étais plus rien, j'ai paniqué, je me suis dit qu'on m'oublierait, qu'on me regarderait comme une bête étrange, et je ne voulais pas. J'ai passé ma vie à être un héros Malfoy, même sans le savoir, je n'aurais pas supporté de me transformer en bête curieuse. »

Je le regardais se dépatouiller dans ses explications sincères mais légèrement bancales et soupirait finalement. Peut être aurais-je réagit pareil après tout.

« Je comprends Potter, mais, tu aurais pu donner signe de vie à tes amis. Je sais bien que l'on ne revient pas sur le passé et que le fait est accompli, mais, tu aurais dû, je crois. Et tu le dois toujours. »

Il frissonna légèrement et se tordit les doigts.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux, enfin…Si je veux. »

Ce fut à moi de frissonner face à ce ton désespéré, et je soupirais en passant une main lasse devant mon visage.

« D'accord, alors tu sais quoi. Je ne vais rien dire, je vais juste rester ici, parce que j'habite ici, peut être venir de temps en temps au starbucks, pour que tu saches que je suis encore là et que je t'attends toujours. »

Il s'autorisa un sourire et je fronçais les sourcils.

« On dirait une déclaration Malfoy. »

Je déglutissais.

« Ce n'en est pas une. Ma présence te rappellera simplement, j'espère, qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la Manche des personnes qui t'adorent et, particulièrement une, qui crève à petit feu à cause de tout le bordel qu'à créer la guerre. Ta réapparition en aiderait plus d'un. Pas pour la renommer, ni les honneurs, ils habitent chez les moldus de toute manière, mais à cause d'un besoin humain, qu'on appelle 'les liens du sangs', tu manques atrocement à ta famille Potter. Alors j'espère que ma présence te rappellera ce fait. »

Il avait cesser de sourire –ce qui me chagrina un peu – et considérablement pâli.

La bouche sèche il acquiesça vivement.

« Je te promet que je réfléchirais Malfoy. Et que dés que je serais prêt, je retournerais là bas. »

« Tu as le temps. Mais ne le prends pas trop. »

Encore une fois il hocha la tête. Puis se leva et déposa légèrement son verre sur le plateau posé au sol – et oui, je n'avais pas encore acheter de petite table.-

« Je vais y aller maintenant.» Murmura t-il et je secouais à mon tour la tête en me redressant.

« Alors à la prochaine Potter. N'oublie pas que je prends toujours un caramel Macchiato moyen. »

Il me sourit doucement et me serra la main.

« Je m'en souviendrais…» Me répondit-il une fois la porte ouverte. « A bientôt…Draco.»

Et il dévala les marches de la cage d'escalier.

« Un Caramel Macciato s'il vous plait. »

Harry releva la tête en me souriant timidement et murmura un 'hey' adorable, et je sentis des papillons -'les rois des niais' - haha se balader dans mon ventre tandis que je répondais par un 'hey' tout aussi pathétique.

Epatant.

« Alors quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? » Demandais-je en l'observant recouvrir la mousse de mon café de caramel que je savais délicieux.

« Rien de bien intéressant par rapport à hier Draco. » Il sourit et fronça rapidement le nez, tic qu'il avait du prendre lorsqu'il avait encore des lunettes –Car il n'en avait plus, ces binocles avaient du être remplacé par des lentilles.- _-Madame Pompresh a corriger le problème avant la bataille finale en réalité.-_ -ha bon.- _-oui-_ - Je savais pas- _-ben si.-_, et me tendit ma tasse.

« Voilà ! » S'exclama t-il ravie –il l'était toujours, comme si le fait de me préparer mon café était pour lui une source perpétuel de satisfaction.- et je le remerciais d'un hochement en saisissant la tasse.

Et je me souviens que c'est avec ma tasse entre les mains, lui, préparant les commandes qu'on lui donnait des caisses, que je m'étais lancé.

« Dînes avec moi ce soir. »

C'était la première fois que j'envisageais que l'on se voit en dehors de cette boutique –qui était un peu devenu notre jardin secret public- jamais nous ne nous étions revu en tête à tête depuis qu'il était venu chez moi le premier jour, et j'étais totalement prêter de trouille –sans savoir vraiment pourquoi en fait, aujourd'hui ça me semble bizarre.- à l'idée qu'il décline l'invitation.

« J'accepte. »

Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Les rois des niais étaient de retour et je lui offrais un sourire –honte au Malfoy- digne d'un 'Colin Crivey ayant obtenu une interview du survivant'.

Je hochais la tête en remerciement _-Toujours avec ce même sourire…miam_.- et lui tendait une petite carte avec l'adresse d'un délicieux petit restaurant typique de la ville.

« A 7h30 ce soir ? » Il avait acquiescé en regardant la carte.

« J'y serais. »

J'avalais alors une énième gorgée de mon caramel Macchiato.

« Parfait. » Mon sourire était toujours là. « Alors à ce soir beau brun. »

Il me répondit par une moue ravie -chorégraphie des rois des niais, 1, 2,3 tous pour Draco Yeah- -Lamentable- et un hochement de tête accompagné d'un petit tirage de langue.– J'avais remarqué qu'il faisait tout le temps ce genre de petite mimiques insouciantes et adorables, comme s'il souhaitait à tout prix rattraper tout le côté léger et innocent de la vie qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître - et j'adorais ça.

Je m'échappais alors lentement, mon café pas tout à fait fini bien au chaud entre mes mains et mes yeux malgré tout toujours collés à sa silhouette affairé derrière l'immense machine à café dont on voyait à peine dépasser une touffe de cheveux brun, un front et deux yeux verts.

Il me fit encore un clin d'œil et je quittais les lieux.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi d'en créer. »

Le dîner avait admirablement commencé. Le restaurant était génial, le service fantastique, les plats délicieux. Tout était réellement bien.

Et la conversation avait également bien commencé. Mais elle avait lentement dévier sur les souvenirs que j'avais des petits, que lui n'avait naturellement pas. Et il avait alors dit, tristement à mi voix, qu'il aurait adoré avoir de tels souvenirs.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi d'en créer. »

Il avait haussé les épaules et but une gorgée de vin pour se donner une contenance. Il avait ensuite fait un petit bruit avec ses lèvres –pour faire encore durer le suspens un petit moment- _-Pour savourer le vin à sa juste valeur.- _-C'est cela oui…- _-Oui.-,_ et avait finalement reposer son verre et soupirer.

« Je ne sais pas Draco. Qui te dit que Ron ne va pas m'envoyer son poing dans la figure dés qu'il me verra, me reprocher d'avoir disparut et m'envoyer voir ailleurs. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait moi. »

Il plissa les yeux, lança un regard las sur la salle, et coupa sa viande.

« Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil. Ron est un ami. »

Aïe, ça faisait mal. Je déglutissais doucement, cachant mon mécontentement _-ton petit cœur blessé.-_ et acquiesçait avec un air compréhensif. –Je me serais fait vomir pour ce simple geste.-

« Weasley te foutra probablement une trempe dés qu'il te verra, puis il s'effondrera en larme dans tes bras et te serrera contre lui. Vous êtes des Gryffondor, ne l'oublie pas. Vous êtes dégoulinant d'amour, de courage et de tout le tralala qui vous rend totalement fidèle et dévoué. »

Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais l'envie de le rassurer complètement m'avait royalement déserté.

Après tout je n'étais pas pareils que Ron. Qu'est ce que j'étais alors ? Je restais plongé dans mes pensées, et le laissait se démerder avec ses problèmes de conscience pour quelques secondes.

Merde, ce con m'avait vexé. Terriblement. Et foutu en boule.

Qu'est ce que j'étais ?

Ca faisait presque 3 semaines que je venais tous les jours au Starbucks, que je lui commandais un Caramel Macchiato, que je le regardais me le préparer, engageant une conversation limite merdique, juste pour entendre sa voix, il riait, me souriait, papotait avec moi sans arrêt. Je pouvais rester des heures dans le café, à l'observer servir et préparer. Sans qu'il n'en ressente aucune gêne. –Cela se voyait- et pourtant je n'étais rien ?

Merde.

Le repas se termina dans un léger brouillard de non-dits, de vin rouge, de dessert trop lourd et d'une petite marche à pied religieusement silencieuse. -et tendu-

Il avait tenu à me raccompagner chez moi, et je n'avais pas eu la force de décliner – en réalité je l'avais tout à fait, c'est celle de ne pas le faire d'une façon proprement méprisante qui me manquait.- Nous arrivâmes devant les marches de mon immeubles alors que la lune apparaissait dans le ciel noir. _-Summum du romantique_- -…Du niais.-

« Merci pour cette soirée. C'était agréable. »

C'est amusant comme il me revient maintenant que j'étais persuadé à ce moment que le petit Potter était un mec timide et incertain. J'avais totalement occulté le côté grande gueule et tête brûlé du spécimen.

Franchement. Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là. La soirée avait bien commencé mais c'était terminé d'une façon tout à fait lamentable. Il me raccompagnait gentiment et me remerciait de la soirée. Cela aurait réellement pu finir ici. –Pour ne pas que mon pauvre petit cœur n'explose.-

Mais non, ce pauvre survivant à la manque ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de m'attraper par mon écharpe et de m'attirer à lui, se penchant un tout petit peu –il doit faire une petit dizaine de centimètre de plus que moi- et s'empara de mes lèvres.

Il faut préciser qu'il faisait un froid de canard, et que ces lèvres sur les miennes, gelés, me firent l'effet d'une explosion volcanique _-L'image est poétique_- -Mais ta gueuleuh…- _-:)-_ et je me retrouvais à répondre, à moitié contre mon gré, à ce baiser voler.

Mais qu'est-ce j'étais moi ?

Cette question m'apparut devant les yeux - et on aurait pu l'accompagner d'un 'CHTING' comme dans les dessins animés que regardaient les petits. - et je m'écartais vivement.

Il me regarda avec incompréhension, les joues, les lèvres, les yeux, rougis par le froid et le rendant –bordel de merde – trop injustement si foutument adorable.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Me demanda t-il en apercevant mes sourcils froncés de contrariété.

Je haussais les épaules en réponse.

« Rien Potter. Je suis juste fatigué, alors j'aimerais aller me coucher. »

Il avait toujours cet air mi-interloqué, mi-inquiet, son esprit tournant sans doute à cent à l'heure pour trouver ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Mais il ne trouverait pas et je le savais bien.

Alors je lui passais devant en lui envoyant à peine un vague signe de tête, puis escaladait rapidement les marches, passait ma porte et la refermait vite fait derrière moi.

J'avais du rester une bonne demi heure appuyé contre ces portes. Je devais probablement attendre qu'il la force, qu'il exige des explications, qu'ils fassent preuve de la connerie gryffondorienne dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt et qui m'avait rappeler qu'il était un foutu gryffondor.

Mais non, rien. Il venait à nouveau de me prouver qu'il n'en était plus vraiment un maintenant.

J'étais vert. De rage, de désespoir, de lassitude. Réellement. Toute cette attente commençait à me rendre dingue. Je marchais avec lui comme on marche sur des lames de sabre –enfin moi c'est pas vraiment mon trip de marcher sur des sabres, mais y a des gens qui aiment…- mais lui ne me renvoyait jamais la balles.

Alors je fatiguais. Les Weasley me manquaient. Hermione, Ron, les gosses, Fred et Georges et leurs conneries non stop. Bordel, ces cons de rouquins me manquaient à en crever et ce putain d'ex binoclard me faisait joyeusement tourné en bourrique.

Sacré nom de Merlin.

Et en plus j'étais bourré.

Cinq jours sont passé sans que je ne retourne au starbucks. J'avais pendant les semaines précédentes trouvées un boulot dans une école de musique et j'enseignais le piano à des petits gamins pas bien riche. Ca me plaisait. Je ne gagnais pas grand-chose, mais je n'avais pas non plus besoin de tant que cela, et ce boulot me détendait. Les petits étaient trognons, intéresser et fier de pouvoir apprendre à jouer d'un instrument.

Je l'en oubliais un petit peu. J'avais été malade à crever toute la nuit qui avait suivit et tellement déçu et vexer… -Bordel, j'étais fripés de déception- que je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller lui faire causette comme si de rien était.

En fait je l'attendais. Ne nous voilons pas la face, ce n'était que ça. J'attendais patiemment qu'il vienne saisir à deux mains mon écharpe pour me faire revoir de nouveaux les étoiles – Je suis le roi des niais.- mais ce con ne venait pas et je commençais à me lasser. –à crever de désespoir-.

Deux semaines. Et toujours rien. J'en aurais chialé. Il me manquait à en crever et j'étais tellement épuisé à force de ne pas dormir –Mes cauchemars s'étaient inconsciemment amplifié- que j'envisageais de rester simplement prostré dans mon appart une bouteille de Sky à côté de moi.

Mon paternel en serait probablement mort…S'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Je me faisais porté pâle quelques jours, attristé de devoir manquer les cours de mes élèves mais réellement pas en état. Malgré toute la fierté dont je pouvais faire preuve, cette foutu guerre avait laisser pas mal de séquelle et ça me revenait en pleine gueule alors que j'amorçais un petit côté dépressif de ma nouvelle vie.

Cet état catatonique dura 10 jours, avant que je me flanque moi-même des baffes et que je me remette à crapahuter partout, à reprendre les cours, et à faire semblant de tout oublier.

Il devait m'avoir oublier, souhaitant sûrement simplement me baiser, en fait.

« Alors, est ce que Vienne est toujours aussi sensationnelle. » La voix surexcitée d'Hermione me parvenait aux oreilles accompagnées d'un bourdonnement désagréable mais j'étais positivement ravie de l'avoir au téléphone. Sa voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis bientôt deux mois me réconfortait drôlement.

« Vienne est toujours aussi belle oui. » Répondis-je sur un ton que je voulais léger.

Je la sentais presque froncé les sourcils.

« Malfoy, toi, tu as un problème. Parle à tati Hermione. Elle est de bon conseil. » J'avais lâcher un petit soupir tremblant –assez pathétique je le reconnais.- _-T'étais tout triste, c'est pas de ta faute-_ -t'es gentil- _-Je sais- _-Enfoiré.-

« Allez dis moi. » Répéta t-elle un peu inquiète maintenant.

« Je… » J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Je crois que j'aimerais rentrer Mione, cet endroit n'est pas vraiment sympa en fait. Je m'ennuis un peu. » J'avais lâcher ça dans un chuchotement triste, la gorge enroué, le souffle tremblant.

« Hey Draco, d'accord. Tu reviens quand tu veux. Y a pas de problèmes. Ron va te trouver un appart prêt de chez nous et tu reviens dés que tu veux. Tu peux mettre rentrer demain, tu sais qu'on a de la place ici. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoique ce soit Dray, si tu veux rentrer, tu rentres. Ne te fous pas en l'air pour ça d'accord ? »

Mon souffle était un peu précipité, alors que je retenais difficilement mes larmes et marmonnait un « Je voudrais rentrer tout de suite. » à peine audible et l'entendait parler à Ron sourdement.

« Tu as une cheminé n'est ce pas ? » J'acquiesçais, voyant à peu près ou elle voulait en venir.

« Ron va ouvrir la notre, fais de même pour la tienne. Et il arrive pour t'aider à faire tes bagages. »

« D'accord. »

« D'accord. »

Elle avait l'air tellement inquiète que mon cœur se serrait légèrement. Je n'aimais pas inquiéter les autres, -c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours détesté – et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réclamer son aide.

Et je m'en voulais pour ça.

« Dracooooooooooooooo ! » Les deux petits monstres m'avaient sauté dessus au moment où je posais pieds sur le plancher de la maison Weasley. Je les serrais contre moi en les embrassant sur les deux joues et ils commencèrent à me déblatérer toute sorte de choses abracadabrantes –en langage bébé qui plus est- . Je les prenais tous les deux dans mes bras et jetais un coup d'œil à la maman.

Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« Encore ! » M'exclamais-je d'un ton ravie avec un grand sourire.

Elle me rendit mon sourire, ne cachant cependant pas longtemps ces yeux inquiets à la vue de mes cernes.

« Tes cauchemars ont recommencés ? C'est pour ça que tu rentres ? » Me demanda t-elle de but en blanc en fronçant les sourcils.

Je plissais le nez et posais les petits par terre avant de me relever, observant vaguement son ventre arrondi avec un demi sourire.

Elle tapa du pied et croisa les bras.

« Oui maman, j'ai recommencé. »

Elle soupira et passa une main sur l'une de mes joues avec un sourire triste.

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. »

Je lui avais rendu son sourire, et avait déposer une bise sur sa joue.

« Pareil mon p'tit castor. »

« Je suis sûr que t'as pas du tout l'impression que c'est moi qui me trimballes tes affaires ! »

Ron posa la dernière valise sur le sol et s'assit dessus pour refermer la cheminée, puis il se retourna vers nous et me lança un regard noir.

Je lui lançais un sourire reconnaissant et m'assit à côté de lui sur la valise, entourant ses épaules d'un bras, l'attirant vers moi et déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Merci Ronny chéri, je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Il me lança un regard brillant de malice en souriant et j'appuyais mon front contre le sien.

« En fait je le sais. Je ne ferais rien sans toi mon très cher cousin. Rien du tout du tout. »

Les petits étaient alors arrivés avec des assiettes de gâteau et nous les avaient tendu fièrement.

Et j'avais éclaté de rire.

Plusieurs mois sont passés depuis que je suis rentré. Plusieurs choses sont arrivées.

Une, en particulier. Une, fin prête, repentissante et incertaine.

Il a frappé un matin à la porte, il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heure et j'avais entendu Ron beugler un 'Draco, Vas ouvir ! » absolument charmant –je n'avais finalement pas aménagé dans un autre appart et étais rester chez eux- et Hermione d'éclater de rire.

« Nan Dray, c'est bon je vais y aller. » Avait-elle ajouté en riant toujours.

J'avais alors marmonner un vague mais audible « nan nan, c'est bon, je sais qui est l'esclave de cette maison. » et m'étais lever.

J'avais descendu l'escalier vêtu d'un caleçon en soie blanche rayé de fines lignes bleues, et les cheveux décoiffés, aider un peu plus encore par ma main que je passais devant mon visage puis dans mes cheveux pour me réveiller.

J'avais lancé un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans l'entrée et grogné en ouvrant la porte.

« Vous avez vu l'heure… »

Merde.

« Salut Draco. »

Muet. J'étais resté totalement muet. Rien n'était sorti de ma bouche. Je l'avais regardé pendant une bonne trentaine de seconde comme un con, et n'avais rien répondu à l'appel toujours aussi charmant de Ronald me demandant qui s'était.

Ils s'en étaient d'ailleurs inquiétés et je les avais entendu se lever en rouspétant.

Ils apparurent quelques secondes plus tard sur le palier et se figèrent.

Moi je continuais à fixer le survivant sans savoir quoi faire, _-avec un air horrifié- _-peut être- _-certain-, _et il me murmura un «après il faudra qu'on parle» avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Les retrouvailles avaient été déchirantes. Ron avait bondit sur Harry et l'avait fortement serré dans ses bras sans rien dire, puis s'était redressé, et les dents serrés de rage lui avait envoyé son poing dans la figure.

Hermione avait lâché un petit cri, Ron s'était mis à hurler sur un Harry à terre s'essuyant le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, et avait ensuite planté ses yeux dans ceux de Ron qui continuait à crier.

Il avait fini par hurler un « Je suis désolé » qui avait recouvert les cris du rouquin et tout s'était arrêter. Ils s'étaient expliqués –je les avais laissé seul, rappelons que je n'étais pas grand-chose.- et tout était redevenu comme avant.

Ou presque.

Harry voulait une conversation avec moi, et moi je ne voulais pas. Il s'était installé chez Ron et Hermione, alors au grand étonnement de cette dernière j'avais décidé de déménager.

Elle n'avait pas compris –Ron et Hermione ne savait pas que nous nous étions vu.- et je ne lui avais pas expliqué.

J'étais juste parti. 3 jours après qu'il soit revenu, je m'étais fait la malle.

Lui était trop occupé à être avec son ami pour pouvoir me coincer dans un coin pour me parler de je ne savais quoi, Ron trop occupé par le retour de son vrai meilleur ami pour s'occuper de son pauvre cousin dépressif, et Hermione enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, sujettes à des envies étranges et donc, au moment de mon départ, plus intéressé par une tarte à la chantilly et aux fraises que par moi.

Je m'étais donc enfui seul, tristement seul, pour Vienne, puisque j'y avais gardé mon appartement.

Je me dis maintenant que j'aurais du rester et écouter Harry, Ouai ça aurait été intelligent. mais j'étais tellement incertain. En réalité je crois que la guerre m'avait rendu encore plus trouillard que je ne l'étais avant. Pas trouillard dans le sens de la peur des choses, non, trouillard dans la peur de souffrir encore.

J'avais peur que ça recommence. Que ça fasse mal comme ça avait fait mal pendant la guerre. Alors je préférais comprendre mon état en me barrant, que risquer de me casser les dents à rester.

J'avais passé trois jours là bas, à jouer du piano, m'occuper de mon chat, et à dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, je me réveille et le trouve assis sur le plancher devant mon lit.

Mon cœur avait fait un bond immense et j'avais été pris d'un spasme de peur –c'est vrai, on fait pas des frayeurs comme ça aux gens, surtout à ceux qui ont vécu la guerre.- puis lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, froidement.

« Je suis venu réclamé ma petite conversation. »

L'air sûr de lui, mais je savais qu'il ne l'était pas. Ces yeux étaient inquiets.

Je ne répondais rien et me recouchait. Il allait bien finir par se lasser et me laisser tranquille.

« Malfoy, tu ne veux pas m'écouter mais je parlerais quand même. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ce soir là, mais quoique ce soit je m'en excuse réellement. Ce baiser que je t'ai donné, je voulais te le donner depuis tellement longtemps. Avant la guerre, pendant, maintenant, mais tu as toujours eu l'air si inaccessible. Ce soir-là, j'ai cru que tu l'accepterais, que c'est ce que tu voulais. Après tout tu m'as dragué suffisamment ouvertement pour que je m'en rende compte. Et je te rendais les attentions. Peut être que tu ne les as pas vu. Tu en avais l'air pourtant. Mais quand je t'ais embrassé tu m'as repoussé sans explications, puis tu n'es jamais revenu au starbucks. J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais dégoûté, que je m'étais trompé sur tes intentions, que…Je ne sais pas, pleins de choses. Alors je n'ai pas essayé de forcer ta porte parce que j'étais persuadé que tu me foutrais dehors. Et puis…un jour, sur un coup de tête je me suis rendu chez toi, et j'ai vu que l'appartement était vide, tu étais parti, tu m'avais…abandonné. Tes grands sermons sur le fait que je devais revenir au pays, revoir Ron et Hermione, tu les avais abandonné en même temps que moi. J'ai pensé à hausser les épaules, je l'ai fait, me disant que comme ça je n'avais plus aucune raison de rentrer, parce que de toute façon je ne le voulais pas, que ça ne devait finalement pas être si important etc…Merlin seul sait que j'ai essayé de m'en convaincre. Mais voilà, cette présence de magie, que je ressentais quand tu étais là, ta magie, qui m'imprégnait alors que tu me fixais travailler. Elle me manquait. La magie me manquait. Et toi, tu me manquais. Alors je suis rentré J'ai fait mes valises, je me suis renseigner discrètement du lieu de résidence de Ron et d'Hermione, et j'ai frappé à la porte. Et tu m'as ouvert. Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé t'embrasser. Tu étais tellement beau, les cheveux décoiffé, les yeux gonflés de sommeil, en pyjama, je me suis dit que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi, être le seul à pouvoir te voir dans cette tenu, tous les matins, mais je n'ai rien pu dire, rien est sorti, tu me regardais avec cet air horrifié sans rien dire et Ron et Hermione sont arrivés. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire d'attendre cinq minutes que je te parle, c'était inconcevable, alors je t'ai soufflé à l'oreille d'attendre un peu, enfin, c'est ce que ça voulait dire. Mais tu m'as évité ensuite. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je me suis dit que finalement je te dégoûtais vraiment. Et quand tu es parti…J'en étais persuadé. »

Il s'était levé doucement et avait été s'asseoir prêt de moi, sur le lit. Moi j'étais toujours caché sous mes couvertures, mais j'étais persuadé que mon cœur s'entendait dans toute la pièce. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas encore étendu nu sous moi _-ou sur-_ était que je voulais l'entendre terminé sa déclaration.

« Mais Ron et Hermione se sont mis à s'inquiéter pour toi, ils disaient que tu n'allais pas bien, que tu étais triste, que tu étais rentré de Vienne en catastrophe, fatigué, et limite dépressif. J'ai pensé que c'était peut être à cause de moi. Qu'il y avait peut être un espoir. Que quoique j'aie fait, et c'était sans doute ce qui te mettait dans cet état, je pourrais m'expliquer et te faire comprendre…Je t'aime Draco Malfoy, comme un fou, je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés, te voir les cheveux décoiffés en caleçon et T-shirt tous les matins de ma vie. Alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait, laisses moi rester avec toi. »

Comment réagir dans ces moments là. J'étais en caleçon et T-shirt, les cheveux ébouriffés caché sous ma couette, à crever de chaud, et l'homme de ma vie me demandait de bien vouloir le laisser me voir dans cette tenue chaque matin de sa vie.

Je l'entendais respirer précipitamment, et moi je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre, j'avais mon chat serré contre moi et je me disais que j'allais me réveiller dés que je bougerais, j'étais pétrifié. Tellement terrifié à l'idée que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, que le réveil soit insupportablement douloureux.

Que je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai entendu se relever, dans un effort surhumain, je sentais sa tristesse, ma magie appelait la sienne, perdue quelque part, je l'ai entendu marché dans ma chambre, s'éloigner de moi.

Pourquoi ne pas au moins profité de ce rêve, si c'en était un.

« Attends. » Je me levais rapidement, marchait sur mon lit, sautais sur le plancher et me précipitais sur lui. « Attends, attends, attends. Je…Si je dors, et si ce n'est qu'un rêve, alors je maudis celui qui crée les rêves parce que ça fera mal quand je me réveillerais, mais…Si par hasard, tu étais vraiment là… » Dis-je en caressant sa joue, mes yeux planté dans les siens. « Alors saches que je t'aime aussi, que je t'aimais déjà avant, pendant et après la guerre, que je veux moi aussi te voir en petite tenue tous les matins, et toutes les nuits, et tous les jours de ma vie à partir de maintenant. Je t'aime, alors reste aussi avec moi. »

C'était d'un niais accablement. Mais nous avons ensuite fait l'amour avec passion, et nous sommes restés toute la journée au lit, à se raconter, se découvrir, s'aimer.

Et c'était simplement extraordinaire.

La suite il n'est pas réellement utile de l'écrire. Tout alla pour le mieux, parce qu'il fallait bien que l'on soit heureux à un moment ou à un autre. Parce que la vie n'est finalement pas si merdique que cela.

Il y eut quelques disputes _-plusieurs…-_ -Ouai, plusieurs.- mais elles faisaient parti de nous, nous rappelaient un peu notre passé et c'était agréable de se replonger dedans, quand nous n'étions pas tout à fait en guerre, et plus tout à fait ennemi.

Et puis il y a toujours les réconciliations, et elles valent leurs pesants d'or.

Il y a maintenant une vie parfaite. Et même si on aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait pas tant de merde avant. On se dit que finalement maintenant que tout va bien, on peut peut-être mettre de côté le reste. Vivre avec et être heureux.

Et Merlin sait que ça marche.

_Caramel Macchiato, ou mémoire d'un serpentard amoureux._

-Je te le dédicace Harry.  
Je t'aime. Je suis à toi. Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal parfois. Quand tu n'es pas là. Ou que tu es trop loin de moi. J'ai besoin de te sentir en permanence près de moi, de te voir. Je t'aime. Tellement.-

'_Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que c'était à cause de cette phrase que tu m'avais repoussé. Je pensais que tu le prendrais différemment en réalité. Je voulais dire par là que tu étais plus que Ron, qui n'était qu'un ami. J'avoues maintenant, en lisant ce que tu ressentais à l'époque, que c'est assez logique que tu ais réagit comme ça. Je me suis permis de rajouter quelques commentaires. Puisque ce livre est à nous, je pense que ça ne pose pas de problèmes.  _

_Je t'aime. Et je suis heureux chaque jour à tes côtés. Que ce soit quand on fait l'amour, qu'on se dispute, qu'on s'emmerde, ou qu'on papote, qu'on mange, qu'on se lave, qu'on fasse les courses et tout le reste. Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais toute ma vie parce que tu es ce que je veux. Tu es mon âme sœur Dray, et je sais que tu le sens aussi. Quand ta magie cherche désespérément la mienne. Je le sens, et tu le sens aussi. Et rien que par ce geste, inconscient, je suis rassuré de tout. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.'_

Harry posa le stylo qu'il avait utilisé pour écrire et se leva doucement. Il éteignît ensuite la lumière du bureau, et tenant le livre contre lui alla s'étendre sur le futon à coté du blond endormi.

Il le fixa pendant de longues minutes, un doux sourire aux lèvres, puis caressa son visage et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu as aimé ? »

Harry se recula doucement et lui tendit le livre, il regarda Draco l'ouvrir, le parcourir, puis s'arrêter à la dernière page. Il l'observa parcourir les lignes qu'il venait d'écrire, il l'observa sourire, puis se tourner vers lui, lever sa main et caresser sa joue. Puis murmurer.

« Je t'aime. » D'une façon presque désespéré.

Avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

_Voilà un bel os de 20 pages, pour attendre le reste. _

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. C'est un genre assez particuliers. _

_Gros bisous à tous._


End file.
